The present invention is concerned with a method of employing a magnetic sensor to measure a range of fluid flow through a primary channel.
While many types of magnetic valves exist in the art, these do not involve the use of a magnetic sensor to measure magnetic flux density in the pole region of a magnetic armature of a magnetic valve, in combination with the control of a cross-section of a fluid interface between a fluid input channel and fluid output channel, that is, a method of measuring a range of volumetric fluid flow through said input channel by the modification of the cross-section of the fluid interface between said input and output channels.
The value of such a method lies primarily in that it provides an economical method and means for effecting measurements which, heretofore, could only be achieved with more complex equipment and, therefore, at considerably greater cost.